The present inventors recognized that there are over three hundred million people living in the United States and there are generally several public record documents for any given individual. Examples of these databases include real estate recordations, birth certificates, death certificates, marriage licenses, hunting and fishing licenses, motor vehicle licenses, etc. Creating a profile based on the publicly available data for any given individual would therefore generally require researching several individual databases. This process of manually searching and collecting data throughout various databases is time consuming and potentially expensive. The problem is further compounded with the added effort to ensure that records from various databases actually refer the given individual rather than someone with the same name.
Accordingly, the present inventors identified a need for improving the accessibility and utility of public records data.